


she's got a boyfriend anyway

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, angsty i guess, whoops took this in the opposite direction of where you think it would go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's trying.<br/>It's kind of hard when her best friend is a literal angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's got a boyfriend anyway

**Author's Note:**

> [Sex cover by Lauren Aquilina ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY2Uj8pucRQ). Goes along with [he's got two left feet and he bites my mood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1739117).  
>  Have some more shitty pissbaby Ymir.

_She’s got a boyfriend, you fucking idiot. Stop it._

Ymir sighed heavily, staring blankly at the TV.

Historia _had_ to be asleep on her shoulder, one of Ymir’s shirts draped over her small frame, worn plaid contrasting with the good girl angel look she had going on.

She murmured something in her sleep, burrowing closer to Ymir, and it just made the heartache even worse.

“Dammit, Historia…”

She gently brushed a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it back behind her ear, pulling the smaller girl closer to her.

Out of all the girls in the world, she had to fall for her best friend. With a boyfriend. Who deserved someone better than her. Someone so much better.

She sighed deeply, resting her head on the couch, smiling sadly.

This was enough.


End file.
